scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Blaise- Updated
Link back to main here. Introduction Blaise, also known as AngelWings680, is a 13 year old girl. Her real age is not 13, but on the internet, she likes to go with that. Blaise is known as one of the popular people, but is actually very nice. She is smart, Trustworthy, agile, very dramatic, caring, loving, and kind. Appearances Regular Appearance: Long, silky mid-back length hair that is dark brown, almost black at the top, then it slowly gets lighter until it is so blond it looks white at the bottom. Her hair is straight, and left down with two small braids in the front that connect together in the back and create a longer braid until the bottom of her hair. She also has side-swept bangs. She has more of a pale shade of skin, and blue green eyes with a bit of gold. She usually wears a summer-y dress (The top is white, and the bottom is pink) that is longer in the back and shorter in the front with a small white belt, along with light pink ballet flats. (My angel wings are hidden) Elemental/Peculiar Appearance: Long, silky blond hair with light blue tips, pale skin, baby blue eyes, short jeans, a white tank top with a sleeveless jean jacket, pink converse Angel Appearance: Same as the regular appearance, except with White angel wings. Powers Blaise has a lot of powers, but likes to narrow it down to a couple. -Cryokinesis (Ice manipulation) -Levitation -Pyrokinesis -Electrokinesis Backstory Blaise is a foster child, ever since she was 3. She doesn't spend much time in foster homes, and prefers to explore the world and run away. She always knew she was a demigod, but didn't actually know who she was a daughter of. Recently, she went to Camp Half Blood with her friends to find out who. My Evil Half My evil half is Rhyder. Although he isn't very evil. We are connected, so if I am in danger he feels it and the same for him. He is 13, his hair is light brown with blond-ish natural highlights (Cut Very short and with a little spike in the front), he is wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket with a hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black+White converse, he has dark blue eyes, and tan skin. He talks with a Yorkshire accent, like I do. Gang Lexi- Kasey- Sam- Riley- Blake- Maya- Lukas- Farkle- Ellegard- Petra- Mirabelle- Trinity- Cabaro- Arax- Oriole- Mudpuppy- Darkchanter- Skychanger- Marsh- Taige- Cloud- Flare- Xanthe- Denish- Connor- Briggan- This is Lexi.jpg|This is Lexi Kasey.jpg|This is Kasey Sam.png|This is Sam Riley.jpg|This is Riley MayaHartPicture.png|This is Maya Lexi.jpg|This is Blake Rylieeeeeeeee.png|This is Ryliee Lucas.png|This is Lucas Farkle_Minkus.jpg|This is Farkle Ellegard.jpg|This is Ellegard Petra.jpeg|This is Petra MiraBelle.png|This is MiraBelle Alicorn.jpg|This is Trinity Cabaro.jpg|This is Cabaro Arax.JPG|This is Arax Oriole.png|This is Oriole MudPuppy.jpg|This is Mudpuppy DarkChanter.png|This is Darkchanter Skychanger.png|This is Skychanger Marsh.jpg|This is Marsh Taige.jpg|This is Taige Cloud.jpg|This is Cloud Flare.jpg|This is Flare Xanthe.jpg|This is Xanthe Denish.jpg|This is Denish Conor.jpg|This is my brother, Conor Briggan.jpg|This is Briggan Sarah- Cyndi- Jon- Macie- Lizzie- Charles- Meadow- Brielle- Brayson- Tanya- Peter- Lyla- Easton- Haven- Titles Demigod Otherkin Twin is Ruby Girl Meets World twin is Eko Sister of Conor and Briggan Foster Child Princess/Queen of a gajillion things =3 Ships Lukaya- Lukas+Maya Riarkle- Riley+Farkle Percabeth- Percy+Annabeth Conbeke- Conor+Abeke Reilin- Rollan+Meilin Razy- Ruby+Crazy Casper- Cassy+Jasper Charrow- Cheese+Arrow Wolvy- Wolf+Livvy Faise (I'm not even sure anymore...My ship Quit SAMB..) Fog+Blaise Quotes "Faith, Trust, and Pixie dust!!" "... ... ... Wut." "Wait what? Sorry I couldn't hear you over how WRONG you were." "Sweet Dreams.." "*Screams*" "Only press the right button. *Pauses* Or we can press them all. No harm in that, right? We might just be blown up, or even disintegrated. Nothing bad." "You haven't experienced love until you freak out when your crush/boyfriend talks to another girl." "I wouldn't mess with her..." "*Breaks out in song* I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A DAY LIKE THIS TO COME STRUCK LIKE LIGHTNIN' MY HEART'S BEATIN' LIKE A DRUM!!!!!! "*Nothing*" Me angel-girl.jpg|I am an angel, yes. Me..jpg|This is pretty much me in my school uniform Me in hoodie.jpg My dress.jpg|This is my dress, except imagine it pink Category:SAMBers